A red pair of boots costs $$9$, and a popular green pair of gloves costs $7$ times as much. How much does the green pair of gloves cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $9$ $7 \times $9 = $63$ The green pair of gloves costs $$63$.